El Anillo de Aluminio
by CanutayCornamenta
Summary: Un angustiado relojero llega al piso de Holmes y Watson, buscando desesperadamente el paradero de su preciado anillo. Una historia basada en las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes. Nuestro primer fic del gran detective


Sherlock Holmes y Watson son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

El Anillo de Aluminio

En los años que estuve al lado de mi amigo Sherlock Holmes estudiando sus métodos, me vi inmerso en su genialidad, que no paraba de impresionarme, siendo testigo y participante de sus innumerables casos. En varios de éstos, objetos peculiares o muy sencillos fungían de protagonistas del misterio al que nos embarcaban los clientes de mi amigo, y de entre ello se encuentra éste, el que voy a exponer ahora.

Hacía frío. Enero había entrado con ráfagas de viento helado, que atacaban quien fuera la víctima: transeúntes, mercaderes, y vagabundos perecían en las calles ante el crudo invierno. Hasta los perros callejeros parecían sufrir por el clima. Ni siquiera las familias que se resguardaban dentro de sus hogares para tomar un té calentito podían decir que no sentían el escalofrío invernal.

Pero a mi querido amigo parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo el frio aquel día, ya que se encontraba dentro de la casa con nada mas que su camisa, pantalón y calcetines, mientras que yo no encontraba como calentarme con mi grueso abrigo, guantes y bufanda. Me acerqué a el tratando de hablarle pero se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos dando vueltas por toda la casa. Mi visión que apenas podía concentrase entre el periódico matutino y castañeo de mis dientes, no pudo resistirse al vaivén de mi amigo.

- si sigues así...el piso se hundirá de tanto que recorres el mismo lugar - le dije para sacarle de sus pensamientos, pero Holmes no se detuvo en su caminar.

-Es ilógico pensar que eso llegara a pasar doctor, pero está bien dejaré de caminar en cuanto pase algo impresionante por esa puerta- Me dijo señalando hacia la entrada y prosiguió como si no hubiese sido interrumpido. Realmente no lo comprendía del todo, hacía cosas que llegué a pensar que ni el sabía la razón de éstas. Aunque si me escuchaba un comentario así me repetiría lo equivocado que estaba.

- Pero...-musitó, deteniéndose, clavando la mirada al vacío.- no he podido dejar de pensar en...si hubiéramos dado con aquella mujer.,...sabríamos de verdad lo que pasó con ese malviviente de Latimer. - Sin más se dejó caer en el sillón frente al mío y posó sus largos y delgados pies sobre una pila de docena de libros gruesos y antiguos.

Acababa de abrir la boca para decirle algo, pero un ruido proveniente de la puerta me robó las palabras y por inercia ambos volteamos para ver quién era. El botones abrió y un hombre de mediana edad se clavó en el umbral.

Éste hombre parecía bastante normal, de estatura promedio, cabello de un rojizo oscuro, ojos color negro y piel blanca; traía un abrigo color gris rata el cual hacia juego con el pantalón que se alcanzaba a ver y debido al clima un par de guantes tejidos de color azul oscuro y bufanda calada del mismo tono; no se veía que fuera acaudalado ya que la ropa mostraba un ligero desgaste. En sus manos llevaba un desgastado sombrero de hongo. Su semblante de veía obviamente opacado por la preocupación.

- Pase buen hombre y tome un habano. - Le invitó mi amigo mientras se paraba al mismo tiempo y le señalaba su lugar. El hombre, con despiste, se sentó sin más. De un suspiro el hombre comenzó a hablar:

-Realmente me agrada que haya podido recibirme, supongo que estará muy ocupado. En fin me gustaría pedirle ayuda para localizar un objeto, realmente no es muy importante pero verá...-Pensé que daba muchas vueltas para llegar a lo que realmente quería y por la expresión de Holmes deduje que el pensaba lo mismo-...en fin me encontraba trabajando reparando el reloj de un abogado quien me dijo que lo necesitaba urgentemente. Nunca mencionó su nombre y yo ciertamente nunca lo había visto por este rumbo, aunque realmente no tomo mucha importancia a esos detalles. Ya casi terminaba mi trabajo para el cual me quité el objeto que vine a pedirle que busque. Estaba seguro de que lo había puesto en mi mesa de trabajo pero cuando regresé la vista y ya no se encontraba y la única persona que estaba ahí era yo trate de buscarlo pero a pesar de que recorrí toda mi casa no lo encontré es un...- Se dibujo una ligera sonrisa en la cara de mi amigo y dijo interrumpiendo al hombre:

-Un anillo.- dijo con simpleza mientras se sentaba en su diván preferido y posaba sus palmas con astucia.

-¿Perdón?- Dijo el hombre con ojos redondos como platos.

- Señor Carson, usted perdió un anillo, que le fue regalado por su padre hace alrededor de unos quince años. ¿No es así?

El sujeto no salía de su asombro por escuchar lo que le había dicho mi amigo; eran tantas las veces que lo había oído decir que era lo que había traído antes de que las personas le dijeran, que realmente ya no me asombraba el escucharlo nuevamente

-S-sí... ¿pero como es que...?-preguntó con la voz pausada. Yo sólo lo mire y Holmes siguió hablando:

- Muy simple, señor Carson. En el índice de su mano izquierda tiene una marca dejada por el sol muestra de que dicha sortija la lleva al salir pero que sin embargo se quita con frecuencia. También se ve que hay pequeña línea de lastimadura en la falangina, que se ve delgado y ahora le queda apretado, por lo que podemos deducir que le fue dado hace varios años, un regalo sin duda, por alguien cercano, seguramente su padre. Y con respecto a su apellido.- añadió, tras ver que el señor Carson abría la boca para decir algo.- lo tiene escrito en el fondo aterciopelado de su sombrero

El señor Carson se quedó mudo.

- Eso…-balbuceó.- Fue...fue increíble.

Holmes terció el gesto.

Y me miró en confidencialidad.

- Mas bien yo diría, elemental. - Se acomodó en el respaldo y lo miró con profundidad. - Le pido me describa los hechos, lo más detallado posible.

-D-de acuerdo...bien...yo...eran las tres de la tarde tenia que terminar el trabajo para el abogado quien había llegado escasos dos minutos atrás, tomé el reloj y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la relojería, me acerqué a la mesa, me quite el anillo y lo puse sobre esta para empezar el trabajo; le diré que cuando trabajo realmente no pienso en otra cosa que no sea en los relojes así que nunca aparté la vista de mi trabajo hasta que no terminé, voltee la mirada para recoger mi anillo y este ya no estaba, por un minuto pensé que se habría caído o algo así, entonces me agache para mirar bajo la mesa pero no encontré nada. Seguí buscando por el piso pero no lo encontré, unos segundos después el abogado hizo su aparición; le entregué su reloj, el me pagó y se retiró sin decirme nada mas que las gracias y creo que es todo.

El hombre tenia una expresión de duda en el rostro pero a pesar de todo lo que dijo se escuchaba seguro; cuando volteé la mirada hacia Holmes noté que el ya estaba de espaldas con su pipa en la mano. Observé a nuestro cliente, sin poder ocultar mi asombro. Mi experiencia me había acostumbrado a escuchar las más diversas historias y algunas por cierto triviales, pero siempre habían sido contadas a todo lo que eran. Era la primera vez que alguien que venía a Baker Street era tan difuso en el recuento del suceso, y no por decir que fuera en el acto, sino que todo cuanto vino a nuestro piso, daba razones claras del por qué poseía el objeto en cuestión. Con un poco de vacilo, miré a mi amigo. En su cara, se dibujaban una aversión y molestia únicas, que si no mal recuerdo, sólo había visto una vez. Sherlock se paró de repente y se fue directo a la puerta.

- Fue un placer escucharle, que tenga una buena tarde

El sujeto solo abrió los ojos aun más y sacudió la cabeza confundido y dando pasos lentos con su sombrero en las manos miro a mi amigo y dijo:

-¿P-pero no va usted a ayudarme? ¡Pensé que era el mejor detective! ¡Y que no importaba el caso usted ayudaría al que fuera!- Se escuchaba un tono molesto en el señor Carson y era de esperarse ante la actitud de Holmes

- Es cierto,- dijo mi amigo. - soy detective consultor, pero ni aun siendo el mejor detective del mundo puedo ayudarle si usted no me dice la verdad de todo lo que le sucedió. Así que le ruego que se marche, o me cuente toda la verdad.

Carson se quedó petrificado y la frente comenzó a poblársele de perlas de sudor. Parecía que se debatía mentalmente entre ambas opciones. Pero Sherlock Holmes es un hombre de acción.

De pronto un suspiro salió de la boca del señor y se dirigió a mi amigo con una expresión de resignación, parecía que muy en el fondo estaba seguro de que no lo ayudaría y las palabras al fin salieron de su boca.

-Señor Holmes le pido una disculpa al no poder darle mas especificaciones créame que si haré hasta lo imposible por recordar solo dígame exactamente: ¿qué quiere saber?

De un deslice quedó frente al relojero y apoyado sobre sus manos empalmadas quedó clavando su mirada en el sujeto.

- Todo.

El señor Carson tragó saliva y no apartó su mirada de Holmes, yo pensé por un instante que el señor se daría por vencido en ese momento pero no, al parecer estaba seguro de que quería la ayuda de mi amigo y haría lo que pudiera para obtenerla.

-Bien veamos...- levanto la mirada como si tratara de encontrar las respuestas en su cabeza y puso una de sus manos sobre la boca.

-Fue exactamente a la edad de 17 años que decidí seguir en el negocio familiar ya que mi abuelo era relojero pero realmente nunca lo hizo porque le gustara, más bien porque su padre le había insistido mucho en que siguiera con el negocio familiar, sin embargo yo lo hago por el simple gusto de reparar me encanta desde que lo ayudaba en su tienda. Después de que el murió yo quede a cargo de la tienda, ya que a mi padre nunca le gustó estar allí, también me quede con la casa que esta ubicada justo arriba del local, desde la cual se puede apreciar una hermosa vista de Londres. Vuelvo al día del suceso: estaba recargado en la vitrina que tiene la tienda, realmente no tenía trabajo y la calle se veía un poco vacía. Usted entiende, cuando este sujeto entró por la puerta y me dijo que necesitaba que arreglara su reloj urgentemente...-Estas últimas palabras las pronunció lentas y muy marcadas. Al parecer pensaba que mi amigo no había comprendido lo que el repitió un par de veces antes. -...realmente no me fijé en su rostro, nunca lo hago pues eso no es muy importante para mí, sólo supe que el sujeto no era de este lugar por que jamás lo vi pasar por esa calle o por alguna otra que yo frecuentara...- El ceño del señor Carson comenzó a fruncirse y el se notaba cada vez mas desesperado, pero eso no le impedía seguir hablando sin quitar la vista de Holmes: -...y supe que era abogado porque me dijo que lo necesitaba para antes del juicio, al menos eso entendí y como ya le dije sólo tomé el reloj y fui a la parte de atrás que es donde se encuentra el taller para reparar los relojes. Después de quitarme el anillo y ponerlo en la mesa me dispuse a comenzar mi trabajo sin despegar los ojos del reloj, ya que nunca me distraigo cuando estoy trabajando, quiero suponer que cuando entré al taller el sujeto se fue, ya que volvió después de un tiempo. Pero para ese entonces yo había perdido mi anillo y no tuve éxito en mi búsqueda.

El señor se mantuvo callado, y Holmes solo se quedo parado sin expresión alguna esperando a que este dijera lo último:

- ¿Eso es todo lo que quiere saber? ¿O acaso desea que narre toda mi vida con lujo de detalle?- Terminó el hombre con un tono molesto en su voz y sin mas que decir espero a la respuesta de mi amigo. Sherlock Holmes se recargo con lentitud en el respaldo y sumió sus pensamientos en el análisis del caso que había expuesto el señor Carson.

El señor Carson solo torció la boca aun con expresión molesta. Sin más dio un suspiro, volvió a colocar su sombrero sobre su cabeza; al parecer pensaba que mi amigo no lo ayudaría a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho, y de pronto comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada

-Pero no querrá irse sin que lo acompañemos, ¿verdad señor Carson? -Dijo mi amigo mientras se levantaba e iba al perchero a por su chaqueta. Yo de inmediato miré al relojero. El señor Carson lo miró, mitad molesto, mitad incrédulo. Así era Sherlock Holmes, tenía el talento de molestar a la gente al tiempo que la inquietaba. De pronto el relojero preguntó en modo de confirmación para aclararse a sí mismo lo que acababa de escuchar:

-¿Esta seguro de que va a ayudarme?

Sherlock solo sonrió dándose un ligero aire de grandeza:

-No hay tiempo que perder los misterios no se resuelven solos Watson, ven.- me dijo mientras desparecía escaleras abajo.

Yo inmediatamente tomé mi abrigo (puesto que hacía mas frío afuera) y lo seguí. El señor Carson me miraba incrédulo, por lo que me tuve que detener.

-disculpe a mi amigo... el es así.- le dije un poco apenado.

- De eso ya me di cuenta, doctor. - Dijo con aire malhumorado,- espero que de verdad sea tan bueno como usted suele halagarlo.

Tomamos un coche de punto y nos dirigimos a Covent Garden, donde residía nuestro cliente.

Después de algunas calles enredadas, llegamos al taller que pertenecía a este peculiar relojero; Holmes fue el primero en bajar del coche seguidos entonces de nuestro cliente y yo.

Mi amigo le dio una ojeada a la entrada de roble y cristales relucientes, mientras el viento frío nos revolvía el cabello. El señor Carson se acercó a la puerta y empezó a abrirla con un ligero temblor en las manos que hacia tintinear la cantidad extraña de llaves que tenia.

- No he abierto desde entonces- Soltó de repente

- Perdí mi anillo, señor Holmes. - Dijo sin decir más, algo harto. Yo no pude evitar reírme, pero mi amigo me reprendió.

Era un tanto curioso que le preocupara un objeto de ese tipo, se que su padre se lo había regalado - al menos eso decía Holmes- pero no era bueno darle tanto valor a ese tipo de cosas; la puerta se abrió dejando entrar el aire a el pequeño lugar, el polvo se levantó, se notaba que desde entonces no habían limpiado el lugar

Los ojos de Holmes centellearon de emoción y la respiración la contuvo de repente

- Interesante...

Entró a grandes zancadas y se detuvo de repente, sacó su enorme lupa de aumento y se agachó viendo muy minucioso el suelo.

Era una frase que solía decir cuando notaba algo (valga la redundancia) interesante. Al principio no notaba nada anormal en el lugar. Era una relojería común, elegante, con vitrinas de madera tallada y llenas de relojes de todo tipo. El suelo era de un lujoso azulejo blanquinegro y las paredes de un brillante rojo vino. El lugar no parecía en absoluto una humilde relojería. Por mi cabeza resonó la idea de que el sujeto no era cualquier relojero que…

- Su familia es más acaudalada de lo que parece ¿cierto?- preguntó mi amigo mirando al señor Carson quien le devolvió una mirada de asombro,

- Sí – respondió con un resoplido- Aunque…

- Aunque quizá no le ha ido tan bien. – Terminó mi amigo con aire pensativo.

- Pero… ¿cómo es que…? - pero un aullido de dolor interrumpió sus palabras, puesto que había chocado contra…

- El mostrador. – Explicó Holmes mientras lo observaba sobarse el lugar adolorido, con un suspiro prosiguió. – siempre se necesita una muy dedicada limpieza y es claro que no ha tenido un ayudante en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, mi último ayudante se fue hace algunos años. Ya que dijo que ésta realmente no era su pasión, y se fue nunca dijo a dónde.

- mmmm… - murmuró Sherlock Holmes. Se agachó y miró las esquinas de los aparadores. Lo seguimos con la vista hasta que lo vimos desaparecer tras de ellos.

- ¿Y cómo se llama su antiguo ayudante? - Preguntó desde el piso, nuestro cliente y yo nos asomamos por detrás del mostrador, donde nos encontramos a Holmes a cuatro patas y con una lupa de aumento en una mano.

- Ah… Alfred Tennison, pero por…

- ¿Podría mostrarnos su taller, por favor? – le dijo levantándose con un ágil salto.

- Sí, claro. – Respondió el relojero y se dirigió a una puerta de caoba a la izquierda del mostrador principal.

Al entrar, nos recibió un apretado saloncito de madera fina, con una mesa llena de pequeñas piezas y herramientas, colocadas de la parte izquierda de la mesa. Se veía curiosamente desordenado, pero de una forma que me parecía familiar y como era de esperarse, estaba cubierta de polvo. En el techo hallábase un bello candelero de cristales, que deslucía su elegante apariencia debida las telarañas que tenía. En la pared frente a la puerta de entrada, había un cuadro cubierto con una tela de terciopelo color vino, que dejaba sólo una esquina del marco de madera, que parecía desentonar a la antigua elegancia del pequeño taller. Jonathan Carson se quedó a un lado de la mesa y soltó un suspiro mientras que mi amigo y yo entrábamos al recinto. Sherlock de inmediato agudizó sus brillantes ojos azules.

- Bien empecemos- dijo mi amigo entrando con la misma emoción contenida de hacía unos momentos, yo lo miré caminar levantándose la bufanda que casi barría el polvo del suelo. Carson sin más se retiró de la mesa, pero mi amigo ni caso le había hecho, sino que fue directo al cuadro cubierto y lo observó con detenimiento.

Caminé atrás de Holmes y me detuve para ver el cuadro, pero mi sorpresa fue que este estaba tan cubierto de polvo telarañas y grasa que era difícil percibir quienes o que estaba pintado en este y solo se veían manchones de lo que parecía ser pintura.

-¿Crees que con una reparación se pueda ver lo que está pintado?- le pregunté ladeando un poco la cabeza para tratar de ver algo lo cual fue en vano

- No es necesario Watson ya he visto lo que necesito.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta y dándole una ligera mirada a la mesa salió acomodándose su abrigo, yo lo seguí a grandes zancadas. Fruncí el ceño, mientras añadió en un susurro- Como siempre, no observas si no lo ves.

El alto detective con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, entonces se puso debajo del candelero y lo miró. Luego sacó su lupa, y observó con ella la punta del bello adorno, para después pasar a la silla, que desentonaba por completo con lo demás, pues ésta parecía nueva. Holmes sólo musitó cosas indescifrables, mientras inclinado observaba con más detenimiento.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Carson, movido por la curiosidad. - ¿Encontró algo?

Holmes se enderezó caminó a su lado sin despegar la vista del suelo.

- Ehm sí – dijo con vaguedad. – Hágase un lado, me estorba.

Y con un enérgico empujón retiró al relojero y de nuevo se inclinó en las herramientas del taller.

El señor Carson frunció ligeramente el ceño por el empujón y se dio la vuelta conteniendo lo que parecía un golpe dirigido a mi amigo. Cosa que o ignoró o no dio cuenta de ello.

- Entonces… ¿cómo era su ayudante? ¿Qué hacía? – Carson se vio sorprendido ante aquel cuestionamiento.

-Pues…era el encargado de limpiar el lugar, también limpiaba mis herramientas y en ocasiones atendía a los clientes cuando yo tenía que salir a hacer algunos pedidos que él no sabía donde entregar, era muy hábil para reparar los relojes porque tenía una paciencia con estos pequeños artefactos similar a la mía.

Holmes de pronto se devolvió hacia él, con una ligera mezcla de gran sorna y sarcasmo.

- ¿Paciencia? ¿Similar a la de usted? – lanzó una carcajada al aire y siguió con lo suyo. Carson hizo un gran esfuerzo para no golpear a mi altivo amigo. Se enderezó de nuevo y metió su lupa en el bolsillo, y soltando un gran respiro dijo con naturalidad. – Usted no tiene ni pizca de paciencia en su ocupación. La odia ¿no?

El relojero enrojeció como un tomate entremezclando en su semblante vergüenza e ira contenida. Holmes enarcó las cejas en señal de respuesta, pero al ver que no replicaba, añadió.

– Pues sí Watson, detesta su trabajo, no ha estado aquí por un largo tiempo, de hecho creo que podrían echarse un juego de vez en cuando. – Dijo con simpleza y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Y no se preocupe, que le encontraré su anillo. – Y sin más se fue a la salida de la tienda. Con velocidad lo seguí, dando unos cuanto traspiés.

- Buenas tardes señor Carson y con permiso. – Dije con educación, dejando al pobre Carson inmovilizado en su ataque de ira.

Cuando la puerta cerró tras el tintineo de la campanilla de latón, me dirigí a mi amigo, quien inmóvil igualmente miraba a la nada, mientras su mente bullía en las deducciones que con tanta genialidad tejía en casos como ese.

Después de un par de días de haber investigado parecía que no había muchas pistas en el lugar de los hechos y teníamos que buscar hasta en la mota de polvo más pequeña del lugar y las calles contiguas, así como ir a investigar con personas de supuesta confianza del relojero, recuerdo que en uno de estos días de investigación mi amigo se encontraba desesperado por no encontrar nada que lo condujera a al objeto y de pronto se me ocurrió algo para tratar de sacarlo de su rol de desesperación y le dije:

-Vamos Sherlock no es como si el anillo lo hubiera puesto en su otra mano por error-comencé a reír y mi amigo solo me miro con extrañeza

El hombre se dejó caer en el sofá y tomó su pipa, con la mirada contrariada

- Y que no solo se trate de eso sino de una falsa adquisición de aluminio...

Pero de repente se quedó mudo y con la quijada desencajada

Parecía que el comentario lo había puesto con una actitud peor a la anterior, solo mire hacia arriba dejando escapar un suspiro y metiendo las manos a las bolsas de mi pantalón solo agache la cabeza esperando a que me dijera por lo menos una palabra

Pero rendido me quedé al no saber respuesta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que eso sea posible? - dije para seguir en el juego - ¿De verdad crees que ese sujeto llegue a ese grado de ineptitud? - Añadió mientras soltaba una risa. Eso de verdad sería algo qué documentar, pues de ser así, me gustaría saber qué pensaría la gente de enterarse que el gran Sherlock Holmes se había devanado los sesos para concluir que el relojero Carter se había pasado su anillo de aluminio de una mano a otra.

Pero, al parecer, no había escuchado sílaba de lo que le dije. O simplemente había ignorado mi pequeña broma. El humo de la pipa que tenía entre los dientes no dejaba de sacar al aire pequeños círculos de humo.

- Pero...y si no fuera falso el anillo... ¿sino él?

Lo mire con curiosidad y no pude evitar preguntarle:

-¿A qué te refieres?-el no cambiaba su vista de lugar y no tardo mucho en responderme

-¡Sí!, i lo que es falso es el, ya sabe Watson no en cuestión a la actitud, sino, a lo que nos dice creo que a la historia que nos conto le faltaron detalles pero los esconde por algún motivo en particular...-se quedo callado de golpe como si su cerebro estuviera maquinando la solución al predicamento que teníamos por delante

- Sí... El Tennison... - susurró tan bajo, que apenas pude oírle. Tan solo terminó su pequeño galimatías de susurros, dibujó en su semblante una sonrisa tal y un fulgor de emoción apareció en sus ojos, los síntomas comunes de que sabía que pasaba.

- Tengo que irme. - Dijo y en tres zancadas s metió a su cuarto, apenas dándome tiempo de siquiera pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿A-a donde, Holmes? - Le dije mientras me ponía derecho, y lo miraba salir vestido como un vil rufián y vago, con una pañoleta roja sobre los labios y una boina descolorida sobre la cejas. - A buscar el anillo verdadero. - Y salió por la puerta principal, dejándome en las mismas, como siempre disfrutaba en verme. Solté un suspiro y dejé caer rendido y sin entender nada.

- Mejor... ¿Por qué no haces de buen doctor y ayudas a este pobre vago a regresar a su casa? - dijo de repente mientras se asomaba por la rendija de la puerta, con una sonrisa inocente.

- Si así ha de ser...- contesté en mi misma actitud, me sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Suspiré y me dirigí al perchero.

- Y ni pienses ni en sueños en escribir una estupidez semejante como tu anillo perdido en la mano de un inepto.- Dijo mientras se volvía a asomar y cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Aunque era tarde, las calles estaban muy llenas de gente; al menos más de lo normal. Realmente eso no era lo importante yo seguía tratando de descifrar un poco lo que acababa de descubrir mi amigo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo tratando de "guiarlo" a donde el quería dirigirse. Con ligeros gruñidos o frases ahogadas de emoción, me fue indicando el camino, hasta que dimos con el muelle, donde se alzaba una casita de madera, con la luz encendida, señal de que estaba habitada nos dirigimos a la puerta y de inmediato Sherlock tomo su postura y llamo a la puerta, la cual no tardo en abrirse y un sujeto cuyas facciones eran similares a las de el señor Carter se encontraba parado en el umbral con una mirada de desconfianza nos pregunto con voz ronca y grave:

-¿Quienes son ustedes?

No podía creer el increíble presido, pero lo más difícil de comprender era como había dado mi amigo con la casa de este peculiar sujeto; pero mientras trataba de ordenar las cosas en mi cabeza sentí un codazo en el costado lo que me hizo reaccionar y decir:

-Perdone la intromisión pero acabo de encontrar a este hombre en un muy mal estado y me preguntaba si me dejaría entrar para atenderlo.- El dueño de la casa solo me miro con desconfianza pero al ver a mi amigo con lo que parecía un muy mal aspecto no le quedo más que acceder a mi petición de supuesta preocupación.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo sin dejar su desconfianza de lado. Suspiré y llevé del brazo a Holmes para la entrada, pero estruendosamente el hombre nos detuvo.

- ¿Cómo se que no son ladrones? - exclamó de repente. Sherlock me miró por el rabillo del ojo y de inmediato hizo un gemido terrible, y bastante real. Yo sentí como dejaba caer su peso sobre mí.

- De ninguna manera señor, - le contesté, manteniendo el equilibrio.- Soy médico y este hombre al parecer se encuentra terriblemente mal

Aunque claro ni con éstas palabras pude quitarle su expresión de desconfianza, pero sin más, quito el brazo y nos dejo entrar y antes de cerrar la puerta dio un vistazo recorriendo todo como para asegurarse que nadie más lo veía, acto seguido cerró la puerta.

En realidad el lugar era un poco mas acogedor de lo que se veía por fuera, claramente solo era un cuarto con no más que una cama, mesa y un par de sillas de madera algo carcomidas por las polillas

-Puede recostarlo en mi cama si gusta-me dijo señalando la cama oxidada de la esquina

- Gracias.- musité y de inmediato recosté a mi amigo boca arriba, él estiró los brazos quedándole colgados por la rendija de la cama que daba para la pared. El "otro Carter" se puso junto a mí y dio un vistazo. Al notar esto me di cuenta que debía improvisar, cosa no muy difícil teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia a lo largo de los casos que habíamos tenido. Entonces me di a la tarea de descubrir a mi herido.

- ¿Que es lo que tiene? - me preguntó mientras destapa el rostro de Sherlock. A lo que no pude saltar de la impresión.

Su rostro parecía moretoneado de toda la mandíbula con un leve rastro de sangre en el labio partido, mientras que al levantarle levemente la cachucha se veía una especie de chichoncillo pequeño. No pude evitar pensar en cuanto tiempo había planeado todo esto.

-¡Vaya que le dieron una golpiza! - sostuvo el hombre.

- No cabe duda. - Dije, mientras veía a mí alrededor. - Necesito ver si no tiene lesiones en la espalda

Entonces ambos lo volteamos de lado, donde mi amigo comenzó su operación, metiendo la mano por la rendija.

Era increíble también estaba lastimado de la espalda, realmente yo no tenía ni la mayor idea de lo que en si le había pasado a mi amigo, no pude evitar reír por dentro. De repente Sherlock hizo un gemido indicándome que efectivamente había encontrado el objeto perdido.

Sonreí levemente, y baje mi vista, tenía la intención de darme la vuelta y terminar con ese teatro, pero sentí leve jaloncito en mi chaqueta.

- ¡Carajo! -soltó el otro Carter, mientras se llevaba la mano a la frente. - Definitivamente a estos vándalos les va cada vez peor... Si quiere voy por agua. -

- Ehm no lo mejor es que yo vaya por ella. - Le dije esperando que eso fuera lo que mi amigo quería, y al no sentir otra advertencia seguí.

Después de unos instantes, Sherlock se levantó de la cama dándose la vuelta para poder tomar asiento en la misma; el otro Carter al verlo se sorprendió más que yo:

- Vaya que se siente mejor- dijo con una leve carcajada haciéndose hacia atrás en su silla. Mi amigo solo sonrió.

- Sin duda alguna. – Dijo con su tono elocuente mientras se enderezaba con su elegancia natural.

El otro Carter lo miro pero su sorpresa había cambiado, ya no era por que estuviera mejor sino porque parecía saber quién era. El rostro del hombre palideció.

- ¡Usted! – Carter se levantó y corrió a la puerta para abrirla, sin embargo se arrepintió y tras unos segundos meditando se abalanzó sobre la cama, yo reaccione dejando caer el agua que tenía en las manos y me apure para tratar de detenerlo, pero Holmes se interpuso. El frenesí del otro Carter parecía poder contra mi amigo, pero Holmes era fuerte.

- ¡ese imbécil! – Gritó con desesperación. - ¡Ese anillo es mío! ¡MIO! – Berreaba como un cerdo a punto de ser llevado al matadero. Repetía una y otra vez éstas palabras, mientras trataba de zafarse. Sherlock con cierto desdén lo llevó hasta la silla y lo dejó allí.

- Hombre calma, que yo no vengo a quitarle nada- dijo con serenidad mi amigo volviéndose a sentar en la cama. El otro Carter exhaló con enojo, pero se hallaba un poco más tranquilo. – Es más las cosas comienzan a zanjarse.

De su horrenda chaqueta sacó el anillo y lo observó. Luego le lanzó una mirada cómplice al sujeto.

El hombre levanto la mirada y sin mucha explicación comprendió pero antes que ambos se pusieran de pie Holmes me miro y comprendió mi expresión de incomprensión de todo el asunto:

- Cuando Jonathan Carter tuvo en sus manos el anillo se deshizo de un ayudante…. Pero

- Nunca hubo uno…- Terminé de decir. Empezaba a comprender. – Sino que era…

- Sí, era el – Miró al hombre. – Harry Carter. El aludido asintió, parecía orgulloso de ser llamado por su nombre.

- ¿Pe-pero cómo supiste qué era…? – Me detuve, otra frustrante incógnita me robó las palabras. – Más aún… ¿cómo lo conoces? – Holmes sonrió. Ansiaba una aclaración.

- Muy simple. Porque si no lo había notado, Watson, en el estudio había un curioso articulo cubierto, un cuadro para ser más exactos

Lo mire y de inmediato recordé el borroso y polvoriento retrato que había en el estudio:

-Pero amenos que vieras a través del polvo yo no identifique más que manchas

Holmes hecho a reír haciéndose ligeramente hacia atrás y me miro tratando de controlarse:

-Efectivamente Watson no veo a través del polvo pero no era para nada difícil notar lo que tenía esa pintura, eran dos manchas del mismo tamaño en un lado y una más alta detrás de estas es lógico pensar en un retrato familiar, pero por qué tapas un retrato familiar cuando aprecias tanto a tu familia como decía Jonathan, después de eso los recuerdos de uno de mis acostumbrados paseos por la ciudad me trajeron la imagen del señor Carter pero obviamente no estaba tan bien vestido como cuando nos fue a buscar.

- Pero no era Jonathan… sino

- Harry. No hace muchos años, recuerdo tuve un percance con un reloj mío… - lo último lo dijo como si fuera algo tan obvio que prosiguió sin más. – Ahí se presentó.

Ahora todo tenía más sentido, todo lo demás no fue difícil hacerlo concordar con el caso y Harry se puso de pie algo emocionado:

-¿Y entonces que es lo que procede ahora caballeros?

- Como dije, yo no vine a quitarle nada. Todo lo contrario. – Harry Carter hervía en euforia contenida, sazonada con venganza.

- Ya quiero ver su cara cuando...

- Pero deberá esperar, mi amigo. - Dijo Holmes mientras le detenía con una mano.

- Si esto se va a hacer...tiene que salir lo mejor posible.

El otro Carter lo miró con impaciencia pero aflojando los hombros, asintió. Yo miré a mi amigo.

- ¿Y que es lo que tienes en mente? - le pregunté mientras sus ojos resplandecían ante la visión de su recién fraguado plan.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherlock Holmes amaneció de un humor estupendo. Tan sólo se puso su batín de color vino, se sentó en su derrumbado escritorio y escribió con rapidez una nota. Llamó al botones e hizo indicaciones para que mandara el cable a Scotland Yard. Yo me encontraba tomando el café de costumbre, admirando con pereza sus andares.

- Para bien o para desgracia profunda, Lestrade necesita ser informado de esto. – Dijo, sentándose frente mío.

- ¿Desgracia?

- También me he citado el día de hoy con Jonathan Carter a eso de las nueve. – Miramos el reloj, para ello faltaba poco más de una hora. – Usted sabe qué hacer.

- Sí – asentí. – Esperaré en Covent Garden y en cuanto nos avises entraremos. – Le di un sorbo al café. - ¿No nos verá?

Sherlock chascó la lengua.

-Con trabajo y ve las tuercas sobre su escritorio… -

- Pero… es su hermano… _gemelo._ ¿De veras no sospechará? – Holmes sopeó una galleta de avena.

- Sospechará… y eso será lo interesante.

Una vez llegaron los de Scotland Yard nos pusimos en camino a la relojería para deshacer todo el lio del anillo, el camino no fue largo y al llegar mi amigo abrió la puerta de un modo un poco brusco; que hasta me pareció que quería llamar la atención del señor Jonathan Carter, quien estaba sentado en el mueble del fondo de la relojería:

-Que gusto me da verlo de nuevo detective- dijo el relojero a mi amigo con una expresión de aparente preocupación por la forma en que acabábamos de entrar. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Harry Carter se hiso presente también en la habitación parándose justo al lado de mi amigo. Al instante Jonathan palideció, mientras su mirada quedaba congelada sobre su hermano gemelo.

Entre balbuceos se entendió la frase "¿Qué haces aquí?", mientras que la mirada de Harry era retadora y desbordaba molestia y el hombre no pudo evitar gritarle a su hermano:

-¡QUE PREGUNTA, SI TU LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE JONATHAN...!- Pero antes que siguiera Holmes lo detuvo y entonces comenzó a explicarlo todo, como era su costumbre.

-En el momento en que usted entro a mi despacho, su rostro me pareció familiar. Savia que lo había visto en otro lugar y después de haber escuchado su historia y motivo de su visita di en el clavo recordando la vieja casa, casi derrumbada, en la que vive su hermano y también recordé que este era un viejo trabajador de esta relojería...- se detuvo para tomar aire y continuo

-¿Así que siempre vio a mi hermano trabajar aquí? -Pregunto Jonathan con la frente perlada de sudor.

- No, siempre lo vi a usted. - Dijo de forma simple y viéndolo directamente a los ojos. - El ayudante en este local no era Harry, sino usted. Cuando le vi por primera vez, observé el rastro del anillo de su dedo, pero no era del anillo legítimo, sino de este. - Entonces de su bolsillo sacó una sortija dorada- Era de uno fabricado por usted mismo, años atrás - Miró a Harry.-

Imitando el de su padre. Porque aún desde niños usted sabía que no era el heredero, porque paso lo mismo que en la historia…Si no mal recuerdo... Esaú y Jacob...y quiso hacer lo mismo que el gemelo menor y usurpó la herencia de Harry, robándole el anillo.

El hombre se dejo caer nuevamente sobre su silla y coloco sus codos sobre las rodillas y el rostro sobre sus manos:

-Es realmente bueno...yo no pensé que...-No podía terminar las frases sin dar un suspiro a cada una de ellas pero recobrando el aliento volvió a levantar la vista y expuso su posición en el caso:

-Todo el tiempo siempre fue lo mismo, mi padre siempre tuvo cierto favoritismo hacia mi hermano, parecía que no le importaba. Ni siquiera que yo estuviera presente; pero no fueron celos lo que me llevo a querer quitarle el anillo a mi hermano, ni siquiera era para demostrar nada a nadie de pronto la expresión de Jonathan cambio de una de angustia a una de tranquilidad

- Dinero - Terminó Sherlock con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Yo savia que mi padre tenía una buena fortuna ahorrada y a mi hermano en ese entonces no le servía para nada y yo la necesitaba mas- agrego el señor Carter

Fulminó a Harry con rencor, pero siguió con su relato.

- Las deudas del juego me dejaron en la ruina...y aun trabajando aquí...siempre odié todo esto, muy a mi pesar era lo único que sabía hacer, pero necesitaba saldar mis enormes deudas y le pedí a Harry…

- Y yo le dije que no.- Respondió el mayor de los Carter con su voz igual de firme que al entrar por la puerta todos nos exaltamos un poco por la respuesta, todos incluso Holmes. -Te dije que tenias que entender porque mi padre no quería darte el dinero y tu no quisiste escucharme nunca- replicó a su hermano.

- ¡Quise darte razones de cordura! ¡Pero nada se puede hacer no eres más que un miserable tahúr! - Carter entonces se lanzó en contra de su gemelo de forma tan estruendosa que lo tiró y empezó enloquecido a buscarle el anillo.

Su hermano trato de empujarlo pero el otro se aferraba tan fuerte a su chaqueta que no podía quitárselo de encima y entre jalones uno logro salir con el anillo entre los dedos

-De nada te sirve el anillo porque ni siquiera sabes dónde está escondido el dinero- dijo Harry tratando de hacer pensar a su hermano pero en cuestión de segundos mi amigo camino con paso decidido y sin que lo notaran ya tenía ambos anillos en la mano

El otro Carter no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar tenía los ojos abiertos como un par de platos y entonces su hermano prosiguió:

-No he estado perdiendo mi tiempo trabajando en esta relojería sin buscar por cada uno de sus rincones esa caja fuerte y créeme, después de mucho buscar la encontré pero ni con mi replica falsa que era casi idéntica al anillo original pude abrirla. Entonces de espaldas sin quitarnos la vista, fue retorciendo hasta la entrada del taller. Harry Carter palideció y me lanzó una mirada. Yo asentí y entonces hice una señal hacia la ventana con mi bastón.

Entonces un estruendo se escuchó en el cuarto anterior y de inmediato Holmes, Carter y yo entramos corriendo. Gregson, Clark y Johnson habían emboscado a Carter, por la puerta trasera, obedeciendo las órdenes de Sherlock. Gregson lo tenía por las piernas en tanto que Clark del cuello. Lestrade también pasó.

Jonathan aún forcejeaba entre los tozudos brazos de los policías, cuando Harry se acercó a él.

- ¡cuánta vergüenza le ocasionas a nuestro padre! – Espetó. Al oír esto, su hermano quedó de piedra. ¡Cómo no! Si tan sólo el tono de Harry se hubiese escuchado enfadado, pero era peor, sonaba triste. El hermano dejó de zarandearse y flácido se dejó llevar por los agentes. Harry Carter se fijó en Holmes. Ambos hombres sonrieron y entraron se acercaron a la desvejecida pintura.

- Más de usted, su padre sí que está orgulloso. – El anillo quedó en manos de relojero y éste se acercó al marco. Unas lágrimas corrieron por su mejilla.

- Se lo agradezco señor Holmes, ¿cómo se lo pagaré? – Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

- No es necesario que me pague…

- Aunque si nos pudiésemos acercar de vez en cuando, ya sabe por alguna reparación. – Agregué de pronto, mi amigo me fulminó con la mirada. – Ya sabe… siempre es inoportuno. – Harry Carter sonrió complacido.

- Por supuesto doctor.

Se escucho un ligero crujido y el cuadro se abrió de un lado, Harry lo abrió con la ayuda de Holmes, quien jaló la perilla del candelabro. En la pared una pequeña apertura se abrió. Harry se acercó y puso su anillo en la ranura, quedaba justo. El cuadro ase abrió.

- Hasta luego, señor Carter. – Holmes se inclinó en señal de despedida, Carter también lo reverenció y se dirigió igualmente hacia mí. El hombre se ocupó de lo que yacía detrás del cuadro.

Mientras cruzábamos el mostrador, solté de pronto:

- ¿Cómo supiste que…?

- Observando, doctor… - Dijo malhumorado mientras miraba tras el vidrio.

- Ah…, ¿Y no era más fácil meterlo al banco? – Bueno es obvio, o al menor para mí lo era.

-Pues si es más fácil pero hasta en los bancos el dinero no se está del todo seguro, por eso hay muchas personas que lo mantienen guardado en otros lugares… - Se subió el cuello de la gabardina y se bajó el ala del sombrero. – Ojalá me haga de algún artilugio igual de ingenioso para deshacerme de estos molestos camarógrafos.

Y sin que pudiera contestarle los flashes empezaron a ser disparados en contra de nosotros.

La joven pelirroja dobló con sutileza el periódico, no sin antes leer nuevamente el título del diario. "_Fraude en relojería. Famoso detective de Baker St. ayuda a resolver caso dentro de la relojería Carter."_ La chica apretó los labios silenciando una sonrisa emocionada. Miró de pronto hacia el paisaje detrás de la ventana. Dio un suspiro y sin más tomó la copa de vino que yacía sobre el alféizar y la rompió. Unos vidrios se le encajaron en las palmas y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Con una sonrisa cómplice salió apresuradamente del compartimiento y corrió al siguiente. Tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Respondió el varón sentado, acompañado de una mujer.

- Doctor, necesito de su ayuda. – La joven dijo suplicante, en tanto que los ojos azules le brillaban con astucia.

* * *

Esperamos de todo corazón que les haya gustado éste nuestro primer fic del gran detective. Por favor dejen reviews, se lo agradeceremos.


End file.
